


Dante's Sin | In Her Arms

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Dante's Sin | A Dante's Inferno Series [3]
Category: Dante's Inferno (Video Game), La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: Calmness, Corruption, Cuddling, Devils, F/M, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante has endured many things, just to be with Beatrix. And being with her is the best thing that could happen to him, or so he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dante's Sin | In Her Arms

"My beloved Beatrix…" Dante hugged Beatrix close, inhaled the so familiar scent. Even corruption hadn't taken one bit of her allure. Her radiant beauty still was shining through. His own corruption seemed so meaningless, now that they were allowed back together. He had gone through so many parts of Hell, Dante couldn't remember in detail what he had done to gain such a corrupted soul and body.

"My love." Beatrix smiled lightly, brushing her fingertips against her betrothed's face. "You look wicked with the grime of the underworld clinging to you. A look most befitting, for both of us."

"It is." Dante sighed and kissed her deeply. It was impossible to resist the uncrowned queen of Hell.

"By all the devils, Beatrix, you have become temptation itself."

She laughed lightly, accepting his touch, his kisses gratefully. Dante could barely believe that he really was holding his beloved Beatrix so close now. It had seemed like an eternity since they had shared even something as simple as an embrace. Now that darkness had swallowed them up completely, they could share all the lustful touches and kisses they ever could want to share.

"This is so much better…" Beatrix hissed and slithered her tongue deeply into Dante's mouth, while she squirmed lustfully in his embrace. "So much better than holding back. Why resisting temptation at all? It comes around rarely enough, so one should embrace and enjoy it to the fullest…"

"I agree, beloved." Dante chuckled, kissing along her neck and brushing his palms over the curves of that sinfully curvy rear. "And with how perfect your body is, it would be a shame if I never got to enjoy touching it."

God's help and reign seemed so far away, and all the threats of losing access to paradise were simply meaningless. Why would they want to aspire something so far away, if God would punish them for the smallest mistakes? Why making life such misery, when it could be a single rush and filled with ecstasy beyond words?

Dante had arrived at the conclusion that it was all meaningless really. He could try as he might, but he would never be happy without sin again. Sin was not a vice, it was a wonderful way of floating through the seas of life. Making it difficult upon themselves was absolutely unnecessary.

"You look wicked." Beatrix chuckled lightly. "And that expression of yours is simply perfect.

"Then make me even more perfect, love." Dante closed his eyes and surrendered to Beatrix's supreme powers. "Make us forget everything but the two of us. We are all we could ever need… We are perfect in each other."

 


End file.
